Crueldad
by Azriel Rigel
Summary: "Tú sabías mejor que nadie qué Gilbert podía ser gentil contigo cuando se lo proponía, y deseabas más que nada en este mundo nunca haber nacido con tal de que él pudiera haberse mantenido siempre en un lugar luminoso y cálido... Sin esos crueles recuerdos que los perseguían." / One Shot escrito en 2da persona. (Vincent's POV).


_**Advertencias:** Violencia, narración en 2da persona (Primera vez que lo intento)  
_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki, si fueran míos podría comprarme todos los libros que quiero y probablemente estaría viajando por el mundo. _

* * *

**Crueldad**

_"La **crueldad** se define como la respuesta emocional de indiferencia u obtención de placer en el sufrimiento y dolor de otros o la acción que innecesariamente causa tal sufrimiento o dolor."_

La vida no te había tratado con justicia, o eso querías creer a veces, luego recordabas que naciste con ese ojo del color de la sangre y por lo mismo el conjunto de personas ignorantes que existía en el mundo gustaba de recordarte el miedo que te tenían, ninguno era capaz de entender, ni de pensar por un segundo, que un simple niño no podía ser culpable aun de las masacres que ellos esperaban. No, lo único que valía la pena era tirarte piedras como si de un sucio perro callejero te trataras, como si con eso espantaran el mal que ellos decían que traías dentro.

La única razón de tu existencia era él, gracias a un milagro, seguramente del cielo, sus orbes eran oro líquido, del más bello color que pudieras encontrar, pero cargados de ira y resentimiento la mayor parte del tiempo, te cuidaba como si tu valieras realmente algo y aunque lo apreciabas sabías que en fondo, esto no iba a durar para siempre, que él se merecía más que eso, tu querido hermano mayor, el si podía aspirar a alcanzar la luz. Y sin duda alguna su lugar no era en esas calles sucias en las cuales habían vivido los primeros años.

Aun recordabas tu infancia, aunque fingías haberla olvidado. Pero los recuerdos eran tan vívidos que la mayor parte de las veces que dormías podías traerlos a tu cabeza como una película interminable de las cosas que habían pasado. En esos tiempos, cuando aun eras un chico inocente y con las manos sucias solo por la tierra de esos callejones, luego de que tus progenitores los abandonaran a su suerte, tuvieron que valerse de sí mismos para sobrevivir a los inmundos callejones de Sabrie. Recordabas incluso las caras de aquellos que te habían dejado sangrando desquitándose contigo por sus fracasos en la vida.

Una piedra que te llegaba justo en la espalda, un certero golpe en la cabeza que te hacía perder el equilibrio. A veces iban más allá y tu pequeño cuerpo era pateado hasta que creías que no quedaba un hueso del mismo sin quebrarse, hasta un palo podía servir de arma para tus flageladores. Creyéndose dueños del mundo hacían las veces de verdugos, y aunque tu hermano te intentara defender, casi nunca se podía evitar que tu párpado terminara sangrando o del triple de su tamaño por la irritación posterior. Un monstruo era lo que parecías, y lo que el mundo quería que creyeras que eras, y aun así él te abrazaba intentando calmarte, diciéndote que un día todo esto pasaría y que podrían vivir tranquilamente en una casa para ustedes solos. Él haría las cosas hogareñas y tú podrías jugar por siempre. Feliz, sonriente, tranquilo. Tres cosas que desconocías.

Una de tus fechas más odiadas, era el 31 de Octubre. Noche de Brujas, Halloween, Samhain, Día de los Muertos, y otros tantos nombres que poco te interesaban. La mayoría de los niños se dedicaba a disfrazarse de algo y a pedir dulces, lanzar huevos, harina y piedras o lo que encontraran en el camino cuando no les daban lo que ellos querían. Y a ti te parecía una burla completa, eso no tenía sentido, porque nadie debería poder llamar a los muertos, ellos deberían quedarse enterrados. Te desagradaba de hecho todo el tema de la magia, era un rechazo natural que tenías, como si intentaran juntar agua y aceite, por lo mismo si alguien contaba una historia de terror tú te escondías en los brazos de tu hermano o atrás de él y tarareabas alguna canción esperando a que pasara lo peor.

Y la explicación a todo este odio o aversión era simple. Recuerdos. Nuevamente, alguna memoria traumática definía por completo el resto de tu vida. Temblaste de solo rememorar la idea, pues fue ese día cuando descubriste realmente lo que era el miedo y aunque apenas tenías seis años de edad, nadie fue capaz de ayudarte.

_Diecisiete años atrás_

Habías salido escapando del seguro refugio que tenías con tu hermano, aunque el corazón te latía desbocado en el pecho y apenas podías controlar las lágrimas, aunque eras un niño te habían obligado a madurar antes de tiempo, y sabías que era lo mejor. Tenías que desaparecer mientras el dormía para que pudiera quedar libre de la tortura que significaba cuidarte. El podía negarlo siempre y asegurarte de que no había problemas, pero no era así y lo sabías. Así que vestido precariamente con un camisón a medio desgarrar, que se notaba que te quedaba grande para tu cuerpo, corriste por las calles de la ciudad esa noche del 31 de Octubre. Tus cortas piernas no servían para avanzar largas distancias y a menos de treinta metros de donde habías dejado a tu hermano para que viviera al fin su vida, tuviste que detenerte a descansar.

El peor error de esa noche.

Pudiste escucharlos mientras se acercaban, eran un grupo de niños algo mayores que tu, los habías visto jugar otras veces por las calles y te sobrevino un susto de muerte con cada paso que daban, apenas llegaran al fondo de la calle se darían cuenta de que a la entrada de ese callejón, esa mata de cabellos rubios y sucios era un pequeño y excesivamente delgado niño, con uno tan rojo como el carmín. La aparición inevitable se dio y cuando los viste un pequeño quejido se escapó por tus labios agrietados por la sed. Parecían endemoniados, con esos trajes y las falsas manchas de sangre sobre sus rostros, había un fantasma, otro con tornillos en la cabeza, uno con los huesos a la vista y otro que se veía más aterrador que todos los espectros que hubieses visto en tu vida. No tardaste en ponerte a llorar y los sollozos los alertaron de tu presencia, en un acto casi suicida de tu parte por haber hecho tal ruido. Años después te preguntarías qué hubiera pasado si hubieras guardado silencio en esos momentos.

Te tocaron primero con una vara, directo en las costillas, y aterrado como estabas no pudiste evitar quejarte por el dolor, hacía no más de tres días que te habían pateado en el mismo lugar y una marca entre morada y negra rondaba por tu lechosa piel. El mayor de ellos como si hubiera encontrado un nuevo juguete, te tomó en sus brazos para estudiarte, alzándote por las costillas y alejando tus pies del suelo. Cerraste los ojos imaginando lo que vendría a continuación. **–Mira, creo que he encontrado a un mocoso ciego…-** escuchaste la voz del chico, áspera y cruel, se notaba que pronto seguiría creciendo y el tono de desprecio en su voz decía que no le agradaba lo que veía en ti.  
**–Espera… ¡Ese es el niño del ojo rojo!**- pudiste oír a otro que al parecer había reconocido tu cabellera rubia y la ropa que habías llevado por las últimas semanas. El choque contra el suelo no te dolió pero comenzaste a sollozar pidiendo clemencia, aunque sabías que estabas perdido.

Eso tal vez hubiera funcionado con una mujer, alguna madre que tuviera ese instinto protector al ver a un pobre niño llorar. Pero en vez de lograrlo con esos niños, solo avivaste esa crueldad innata que poseían, más cuando se dieron cuenta de que no tenías a tu hermano contigo. Tonto de ti por salir corriendo sin avisar, intentaste levantarte para darte a la fuga mientras ellos ideaban la mejor manera de hacerte daño, pero apenas les diste la espalda, uno de ellos, que te vigilaba a cada segundo, pisó el borde de su camisón y te azotaste contra el piso con el coro de risas de ellos abrumando tus oídos.

¿Qué tanto les costaba imaginar que estabas sufriendo? Parecían ignorarlo, como si fueras un objeto sin sentimientos. Pataleaste hasta que tus piernas perdieron la fuerza, te retorciste, pero nada pudo evitar que rasgaran tu ropa para ver dejar tu cuerpo libre al aire gélido de esa noche. Las risas de ellos te calaban hasta lo profundo, formando un odio inhumano dentro tuyo pero, ¿Qué podías hacer? Eran más y más grandes, más crueles, más fríos…

Usando la vara que habían utilizado en principio para ver si estabas despierto comenzaron a golpearte, azotes, uno tras otro, te rasgaban la piel, el dolor era tan profundo y parecía extenderse a medida que continuaban con los golpes. Pero nada de eso los paraba, ya sentías que hasta el aire te podría hacer daño. Cuando se cansaron de ese juego comenzaron a lanzarte entre unos y otros, como si de una masa te trataras. La mayor parte de las veces no alcanzaban a tomarte, o te dejaban caer, y tu cabeza ya daba vueltas literalmente. Mareado y sin fuerzas ni siquiera para rogar por ayuda o para llorar, lo único que querías era que te mataran de una buena vez para dejar de sentir ese horrible sufrimiento.

Lejos estabas de lograrlo, tu cuerpo había desarrollado cierta tendencia a sobrevivir a pesar de que te dejaran al borde mismo de la muerte. Aun en esos momentos se arrastraba o agarraba de lo que podía para sobrevivir. Y así lo hiciste, lograste morder a uno y arañaste el rostro de otro, otra mala elección porque las suelas de sus zapatos se terminaron marcando en tu piel, y tu garganta ya ardía de tantos gritos desesperados.

**-Maldito mocoso… Todo es culpa de ese ojo-** escupió en tu cara uno de ellos.  
**-Arráncalo entonces.-**dio la idea otro. Temblaste de pies a cabeza, eso era un nuevo tipo de maltrato, nadie lo había intentado antes, porque usualmente tenían miedo de tener contacto con tu rostro.

Uno se encargó de cargarte hasta otro lugar de las calles, y mientras te llevaban pudiste ver las marcas de sangre que habían quedado regadas en el piso, en conjunto con los jirones de tu ropa que habían sobrevivido a la masacre.  
Desnudo y frío, te dejaron caer sobre un montón de piedras o escombros, nunca lo supiste bien, pero pudiste sentir unos alambres y restos afilados clavándose en tu piel.

**-Vamos a celebrar el ritual para librar a la ciudad de los malos espíritus-**el mayor de ellos comenzó a caminar alrededor poniendo voz teatral bajo las risas de los otros.

Tú apenas si podías mantener los ojos abiertos, estabas exhausto de la vida misma.

**-¿Tienen una daga o espada?-** preguntó otro y todos se revisaron los bolsillos.  
**-Un alfiler serviría.- **risas nuevamente, crueles y dementes.  
**-Esto, es mejor…-**cuando sentiste el canto del vidrio al romperse tu cuerpo estuvo al borde del colapso, no ibas a lograr sobrevivir a tanto dolor y si te dejaban en un lugar tan visible luego tu hermano te vería allí, lo que quedaba de ti.

Y comenzaste a llorar nuevamente, como si las lágrimas fueran lo único que pudieran salvar a tu querido hermano de ver tu cuerpo destrozado en medio de la calle. Que te mataran si querían, pero no allí donde cualquiera podría verte. Lástima que ellos no pensaban nada más que en jugar y cuando sentiste los pasos cerca y el fuerte agarre en tus brazos y piernas, tu garganta volvió a retomar las fuerzas que había perdido, y entre gritos desgarradores y las lágrimas cayendo por tus mejillas intentaste escapar de esos trozos de brillante y letal arma que se acercaban a tu pequeño rostro.

La primera incisión hizo que todo tu cuerpo reaccionara por un momento, sabiendo del peligro que le aquejaba, pero lo único que lograbas intentando escapar era enterrarte más en las piedras y fierros afilados a tus espaldas. Sentiste la sangre caliente brotar por tu mejilla, pues el corte lo habían hecho en la parte baja como si quisieran arrancarlo por completo con piel y todo. El mundo se veía rojo, sus rostros endemoniados también… Y el cielo ya te parecía también rojo sangre cuando escuchaste por fin un sonido que no significaba muerte.  
Nueva pelea y alboroto, sonido de piedras y otras cosas, y en menos de dos minutos ya estabas libre y solo. Frente a ese cielo estrellado que parecía alumbrar felizmente a todos menos a ti.** –Vincent… ¡Vincent!-**escuchabas su voz como si de música se tratara, la más dulce que hubieras podido sentir en toda tu vida.

Y lloraste de felicidad por saber que aunque no fueras más que la causa de su vida arruinada, con su bondad tan grande tu hermano seguía intentando cuidar de ti.

**-Nii-san…- **

Abriste los ojos de golpe y pudiste verlo allí con el ceño fruncido y su cabeza llena de rizos negros.  
**-¿Por qué estás llorando?-** pregunto su voz grave, ya ni siquiera se parecía a la que tenía de niño, pero seguías sintiendo como si fuera la más suave de todas.  
**-Solo fue un mal sueño…-**te levantaste del sillón donde habías caído rendido ante tus propios recuerdos y el cansancio de tener dos contratos en ese cuerpo ya debilitado por el paso de los años.

Un gruñido te lanzó como respuesta y luego su mano, primero temblorosa, terminó por posarse en tu cabello. Una muda caricia que te hizo sonreír como nunca en toda esa semana. Había veces en las que sin que lo pidieras, el parecía sentir la necesidad de ser amable contigo.

**-Estoy bien, Nii-san, no tienes que preocuparte.-** le aseguraste sonriéndole unos segundos mientras veías como apartaba avergonzado su mano.  
**-Hmp… Eso espero-** resopló con molestia grabada en su hilo de voz.  
**-¿Necesitas algo?-**preguntaste entonces sabiendo que no era normal que él te buscara por su cuenta a menos que se tratara de trabajo o algo.

**-… Hoy ceno contigo…- **repuso luego de meditarlo unos cuantos minutos, sonreíste al percibir la duda en su voz, ya sabías que no tenía caso negarse.

Así era todos los años. Pues aunque él jamás fuera a recordarlo, cada 31 de Octubre algo en su cuerpo parecía recordarle lo que su memoria oscurecida había olvidado. Y se aseguraba de estar contigo al menos unas horas esa noche, hasta que te fueras a dormir. Por eso aunque odiabas la Noche de brujas, y la mera mención de la magia y espectros, podías ser incluso feliz en esa fecha terrible, porque tenías quién te hiciera compañía cuando temías que ya no soportarías quedarte un segundo más sobre ese mundo.

Todas las veces era una excusa diferente, o simplemente no se pedían una razón. Tú sabías mejor que nadie qué Gilbert podía ser gentil contigo cuando se lo proponía, y deseabas más que nada en este mundo nunca haber nacido con tal de que él pudiera haberse mantenido siempre en un lugar luminoso y cálido, sin esos crueles recuerdos que los perseguían.

**F I N**

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **Fic sin fines de lucro, presentado para un concurso de Halloween en un foro donde participo.

Me agradaría saber de las opiniones del mundo (?) sobre el mismo, además, es la primera vez que escribo en 2da persona y agradecería los comentarios, galletas, tomatazos y etc que quisieran darme si fueran tan amables.

Que no se note que todos los niños me parecen muy crueles a veces... De ahí fue surgiendo la idea, y como la temática era Halloween pensé que podía mezclar esa idea loca para ir viendo el porqué del odio/miedo/trauma de Vince con la hechicería y esas cosas.

Ahí me dicen si tiene sentido.

Los reviews son bonitos, ayudan a limpiar las lágrimas y curar las heridas de Vincent~ Sean gentiles.

Que tengan un buen día.


End file.
